Giggles, Pringles, and Heartbreak
by thewarblerette
Summary: A prompt that my friend and I made up when we were completely entertain with a pringles can for five minutes. This is the story of how the Asgardian Crisis bell came to be.


It was a nice day in New York as Odin and his two sons, Thor and Loki, were walking around Central Park. A soft and gentle breeze ran through the park that rustled the trees and made the birds sing.

Odin absolutely adored visiting Midgard.

"Father," Loki started, looking up at his father as they walked along the man-made path while he kicked rocks. "Why do we make frequent trips to Midgard? What's the point?"

Odin smiled peacefully. "Well, my dear boy, it's because Midgard is a beautiful realm and I enjoy looking at its many landscapes."

"But, why must we go with you on your visits?" Thor added.

The mighty Allfather picked up his lovely golden haired boy and turned him around to look out at a nice view of the park.

"If you were older, you'd understand. But, for now just remember this: Midgard is your home away from home. Whenever something goes wrong, you'll always count on these wonderful beings to help you. Understand?"

The little thunder tyke smiled. "Yes, father."

Odin chuckled and kissed Thor's hair. He put his son down and they continued to walk on.

Here and there, Thor and Loki would race each other to see who was the fastest. The little boys' laughter brought a smile to Odin's face.

He wished he could capture this moment in time forever.

But, soon, Thor and Loki stopped and stared at something on the ground. Odin rushed over to them. "What is it, boys?"

Loki pointed at a cylindrical object on the ground. "It's a peculiar…thing…"

Thor grinned. "I say we smash it!"

"No!" Loki exclaimed, stopping Thor from smashing it with his foot. Loki picked it up to examine it.

He tried to sound out the word. "P-p-pringles…" He turned to Odin and gave it to him.

"Father, what are Pringles?!" Odin looked at it.

"Oh! That's a Midgardian snack."

Thor jumped and snatched it out of his father's hand. "Let's see if there's anything left!" He shook the can, but sadly nothing came out.

Thor pouted and threw it on the ground in frustration.

As soon as it hit the ground, Loki snickered and Thor's pout quickly got replaced with a huge grin.

In his fit of giggles, Loki said, "Brother! Do it again! That made a funny noise!"

Thor kicked the can, which made the little boys laugh louder.

While all of this was happening, Odin sat on a nearby park bench. Laughing quietly at his sons just enjoying themselves.

This was why he loved Midgard: it brought him the simpler things in life.

After the boys had a little bit more fun with the snack can, they came running back to their father.

"Father!" they both exclaimed when they stood in front of Odin.

"Yes, boys?" He asked with a smile.

"Thor and I have made a decision." Loki stated.

Their father chuckled. "What is it?"

"We decided that you should make the Asgardian crisis bell the sound of the Pringles can!"

Thor smiled at his father as he got the can from behind his back and threw it on the ground and the boys soon fell into another fit of giggles.

"Please, father!" Thor said, in between his laughter.

"You must, father! We know you can do it." Loki said.

His children look at him expectantly with their two sets of blue and green eyes wide. Odin couldn't resist their beautiful laughter either.

So, he picked them both up and put them on his lap. Odin raised an eyebrow. "Would you really like me to do that, boys?"

They nodded their heads fervently.

Odin mocked a sigh of defeat. "I see what I can do, alright?"

The mini-gods exclaimed in joy as their father kissed them both on the foreheads.

0~0~0~

100 years later to that very day and a crisis befalls Asgard.

Odin made the bell the exact same sound as a Pringles can. Just like his son wanted.

So, just like his sons did, the crowd did not run and scream in terror, but laughed.

All of Asgard was caught up in uproarious laughter, but…

If you listened very closely, you could hear the faint sound of sobbing. The source of the sobbing came from the thunder prince himself.

Walking through the laugh-filled corridors with his hammer in his right hand, wielding it limply.

But, he wasn't crying because of the crisis. No. The mighty Thor can take on any behemoth! No matter its size or strength.

He could always counteract those things.

But it was the bell itself. The sound of the bell.

It reminded him of a time that was all good and no mess.

To his happy and light childhood…

It took him back to a time when he still had his brother.


End file.
